Mysterious Ways
by bookfreak13
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring MaixNaru, LinxMadoka, Bou-sanxAyako, and JohnxMasako. Love works in mysterious ways.
1. Saftey first MxN

A/N: My friend created a list of 115 themes (She combined 3 lists of the infamous '100 themes') and I thought I'd give it a shot. Please review! The themes will be in a random order. This one is really lame though...

* * *

Theme: 20. Saftey First

Pair: Mai and Naru (To start things off right!)

-

'It wasn't her fault.' Naru glared fiercely at a wall repeating the sentence in his mind as a silent mantra.

"S-Sir? You can see her now." The nurse could practically see the anger coming from the dark boy. Naru stood and quickly walked into the hospital room.

"Naru, w-what are you doing here?" Mai was startled when she saw the angry teen walk into her room.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You have to be careful!" Naru yelled at her. Mai winced and braced herself for more scolding. "Next time it might not just be a twisted ankle. You might be... You might get seriously hurt." Naru finished and took the seat next to her bed.

"S-Sorry... I did mean to make you worry." Mai apoligized quietly.

"Well, remember this: Saftey first. And you are to go back to school. Then maybe you'll learn not to do something as stupid as running after an obviously fake ghost boy again." Naru closed his eyes and refrained from scolding her any further.

"He wasn't obviously fake! He was just... sorta fake. Anyway, I wasn't the one who put the stupid cliff there!" Mai yelled back and Naru suddenly got up. He leaned forward and kissed Mai's forehead lightly. He sat down so quickly Mai wasn't even sure that he moved, let alone that he kissed her.

"Stupid. Never make me worry again... Only make me tea." Naru's whispering voice startled Mai but it was nothing compared to the suprise she felt when she heard his attempt at a joke. It then took her a few moments after to make sense of what he said. Then her laughter warmed the room and the heart of the boy next to her.

* * *

A/N: I don't think this is a great start but... It's a start. Please review. And happy new year!


	2. Rainbow JxMs

A/N: Please review.

* * *

Theme: 17. Rainbow

Pairing: John and Masako

-

"L-Look! John, look a rainbow!" Masako shook the shoulder of the boy sitting next to her on the couch in the oddly empty SRP office. They were waiting for Naru and Mai to come back from their lunch break and for everyone else to arrive so they could talk about taking a new case.

"What?" The blond boy turned quickly and looked to where Masako was pointing. He saw the soft colors and grinned.

"Isn't it beautiful?" With a content smile on her face, Masako then looked at John. She had recently realized that her feelings towards Naru were useless because he now had Mai. Looking at the priest, she wondered what this strage feeling was that she felt in her stomach whenever he smiled at her. It was so unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"This is a special rainbow." John turned that soft smile to Masako and she tried to keep her heart rate normal.

"Why?" She asked looking back out the window to where it was fading slowly into the gray clouds.

"Because... I got to see it with you." The innocent statement sent something off in Masako's heart. _This is _true_ love._

"Very special indeed." Masako smiled and placed a gentle kiss on John's cheek.


	3. Food MxN

A/N: Thanks for any reviews!

* * *

Theme: 9. Food

Pairing: Mai and Naru

-

"Isn't it time for lunch yet?!" Mai whined aloud to herself in the 'empty' SPR office. Naru and Lin, of course, were there but they had locked themselves up to work and Mai had not seen them since she walked in that morning.

"Then shall we go?" Naru's cool voice startled Mai and she turned to him with a glare.

"Stop appearing like that! It's almost like you stalk me or something..." Mai muttered the last bit to herself but it didn't go unheard by Naru.

"Shut up. And get moving or I won't treat you." Mai quickly jumped up to put on her coat. Free food and a chance to be with Naru. Alone... No way she'd pass that up.

-

"Good Afternoon. Welcome to Tsuki Cafe. I'll give you a few moments to look over the menu." The waitress dully recited lines that sounded like they've been said many times before. Mai thanked the lady while Naru ignored her.

"Hey. You could have said thank you. It would have been polite." Mai whispered to Naru when the waitress left. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from outwardly rolling his eyes.

"Just choose whatever you want." He replied. Mai's eyes took on an evil glint.

"What_ever_ I want?"

"That is what I said."

"As in _anything_ right?"

"Mai, do not make me repeat myself."

"Alright, alright. But you said that, not me." Mai shrugged and started studing the menu in a way a college student would study his textbook the night before a big test.

"Have you made any decisions yet?" The waitress was back with her notepad at the ready.

"I shall take a glass of your finest green tea, please." Naru said in an overly polite tone and looked at Mai with a raised eyebrow. _'How's that for polite?'_

"I'll take a cup of that too and a hamburger steak and two orders of onigri and three orders of dango, please." Mai smiled up at the waitress who was looking at her in suprise.

"O-Ok... Anything else?" She wrote the orders but walked away before they could answer.

"... Are you really going to eat all that?" Naru asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of course. You _are_ treating, right?" Mai grinned and relaxed in her chair. She surveyed the state of the old cafe and was slightly saddened to see that not many people we in it despite it being time for the lunch rush.

"What's wrong Mai?" Naru didn't miss the slight frown on her face and Mai turned her attention back to Naru. He _was_ the reason she came after all.

"Nothing really. This place isn't all too popular, huh?" Naru wasn't given time to reply as the waitress ploped two cups of tea in front of them.

"Thanks." Mai smiled at the waitress and the world seemed a bit brighter. At least, Naru's world.

"You're welcome." The older woman grinned back before returning to the kitchens.

"..." Naru observed Mai in silence as she took a sip of the warm liquid and a content smile spread across her soft lips.

"Naru, you've gotta taste this. It's probably better than the tea I make for you!" She joked and Naru took a slight sip from the warm cup.

"... It's ok." _'Only beacuse you didn't make it for me.'_ Naru almost smiled at the sound of her laughter.

"I suppose that's the best I'll get out of you. Why didn't you order anything to eat?" Mai looked at him with curiousity in her eyes.

"I'm not hungry." Naru replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest to show that he wasn't going to say anything else.

_'Wait... I've never seen him eat before! Is he on a diet or something? Or maybe he has really expensive tastes? I bet that's it! Naru's too stuck up for anything but the best!'_ Mai's face showed her suprise and satisfaction at her conclusion and Naru was left wondering what she had decided was the reason for him not eating.

"Here's your food ma'am. Did you want anything, sir?" The waitress eyed Naru uncertainly as she placed seveal plated in front of Mai.

"No, thank you." Naru replied seriously as he watched Mai's elated face as she eyed her plates. The waitress shrugged and walked away.

"Oh wow. This looks so good!" Mai exclaimed and started eating. The speed at which she ate was so fast; Naru almost had a hard time keeping up.

_'Note to self: Give Mai an earlier lunch break.'_ Mai had almost finished her lunch within 5 minutes of recieveing it. The last dango was staring both of them in the face.

"Naru, you should eat something." Mai pushed the plate towards him.

"No. I'm treating you." He pushed it back. The little dumpling rolled from side to side.

"Naru. Eat it." Mai lost her friendly tone as she shoved the plate more forcefully at her boss.

"No." He pushed it gently back.

"Please. Please eat it. For me?" Mai tried the foreful tactic. No go. The cute tactic? Working as usual.

"..." Naru avoided looking at Mai in her adorable little pout but glaring at the dango. It suddenly looked extremely appetizing. He slowly reached out his hand and picked it up. The pushing of the plate made it cold and a bit lumpy but he could tell that it'd still taste fine. He looked at Mai, who was smiling, proud that she had convinced Naru to eat. He slowly opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and... suddenly the weight of the dango was gone from his fingers.

_'What?'_ He thought as he opened his eyes to discover that the dango had indeed been taken away from him. He looked at Mai with questioning eyes.

"Sowwy. It looked weally good." Mai grinned with a mouth full of dango. Naru raised an eyebrow and suddenly got a great idea.

"It's fine." He said and leaned over the table and kissed Mai on the lips softly. When he begrudgingly pulled back, Mai was looking at him wide-eyed and questioning.

"Sorry. You looked really good." Naru smirked and settled back in his seat. Mai blushed several shades of red as she swallowed the rest of the dango.

"You're not sorry at all, are you?" She slyly asked before recieveing another kiss.

"Nope."

* * *

A/N: :D


	4. Vampire LxMd

A/N: Finals... They suck. This started as 'Panda' but I liked the sweetness of this so I changed it to 'Vampire'.

Reviews are appreiciated. Flames are welcome. Suggestions for the next theme?! Please?!

Disclaimer: I own... THE GHOST HUNT DVDs!!!!!!!! *dances* But that's it...

* * *

Theme: 87. Vampire

Pairing: Lin and Madoka

-

Lin and Madoka had been a happy couple for nearly a year so Madoka planned something special for their anniversary. A lovely trip to the beach!

"But the sun..." Lin tried to protest when Madoka suprised him with (black) swim trunks.

"So? It's not like you're a vampire or anything... right?" Her voice sounded so unsure that Lin almost got angry at her for actually thinking he was a vampire. _Almost._

"If I was, would you let me drink your blood?" He asked in a husky tone and leaned down close to her neck. Madoka squeaked and pushed him away.

"I-I-I... Uh... Beach?" She stammered, blushing furiously and clutching the swimwear in a death grip.

"Ok. I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Lin grinned at her, happy that he made her blush. She was so adorable when she blushed.

"O-Ok?" Madoka was still confused and blushing as she walked out to her car.

"Maybe I should drive you home?" Lin offered after seeing her trip down the front step and get into her car. On the passenger side. He sighed and made a mental note not to play vampire again... Or at least not anytime soon.


	5. Voices MxN

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! And sorry for the lack of a kiss but it's funny... right?

Disclaimer: Oh, the things I'd do if I owned Ghost Hunt... but, alas, I don't.

* * *

Theme: 58. Voices

Pairing: Mai and Naru

-

_Why does her face haunt me? _Naru wondered absently as he studied the paper in front of him containing figures of how badly their business was doing this month. Only one request and it was easily explained through science. No ghosts at all. But he was only thinking of one thing... or person.

"Naru, I've got your tea!" Mai smiled brightly as she let herself into Naru's office. She placed the small cup in front of Naru, who was doing his best to try to appear indifferent.

_It's not _just_ her face that haunts you._

_..._

_It's her smile. The beauti-_

_Shut up._

_-ful thing in life that-_

_Shut. Up._

_-keeps you going. It's that gorgeous smile that-_

_I'm not listening. So shut it!_

_-keeps you alive! Admit it!_

_... This is pointless. I'm arguing with myself._

_Not exactly. You're arguing with your... alternate personality. _

"Naru, do you want anything else?" Mai's voice broke him out of his argument long enough for him to respond.

"No."

_Liar. You want her-_

_Go away._

_-in your bed._

_What?!_

_You heard me. _

_... Not. A. Chance. _

_Then why's your face all red?_

"Naru! There's a guest for you in the lounge." Mai poked her head in and happily informed her boss.

"Thank you. And Mai, make me some more tea." Naru closed his eyes and stood.

"What? I just made you..." Mai started to protest until an empty cup was shoved at her.

"Tea-a-holic." Her mutterings didn't go unheard and a small voice in the back of Naru's head chuckled.

_She's right you know. You drink entirely too much tea._

_..._

_Oh dear, are you trying to ignore me? Sorry but I'm here to stay._

_Oh really? You're nothing a therapist won't fix._

_But you aren't going to see a therapist. You're _so_ much better than that._

_..._

_I'll only go away until you tell you-know-who how you feel._

_I have no idea what or who you're talking about._

_I'll give you a hint: She's the only girl you've ever wanted in your bed._

_S-Shut up!_

_Was that a stutter right there?!_

"Good afternoon. This is a ghost exterminating place, correct?" A man in his mid-forties with a slightly balding head and large glasses sat on the couch across from Naru's office door.

"In a way. We're ghost hunters." Naru corrected as he sat opposite the man.

"Oh, my bad. Well, m-my house is haunted and I was hoping that maybe you could perhaps exterminate the ghosts so my family and I can sleep peacefully again." The man's speech sounded well rehearsed and he looked so hopeful, Mai gave him a bright smile.

"Don't worry we'll-"

"I'm sorry but are sure it's ghosts?" Naru interrupted, sounding anything but sorry.

"Things disappear, doors open and close, at night there is this tapping sound that never goes away. It's becoming too much for me to bear." The man got down on his knees and pleaded his case to Naru.

"N-Naru, we should-"

"You aren't the one in charge Mai. Now where is my tea?" He said impassively.

_You can't be serious! This man is begging you for you to simply check his house for ghosts and you're ignoring him?!_

_... I need not to explain myself to the likes of you._

_Dumbass! I _AM_ you!_

"Naru, you tea." Mai put the cup none too gently on the table and angrily walked back to the kitchen.

_She'll hate you if you don't take this case._

_..._

_She'll hate you if you continue to ignore this man!_

"Can we come by tomorrow to check things?" Naru asked after he took a long sip from his tea.

"Yes! Of course!" The man looked close to tears as he stood and hurried to write down his address.

"We shall see you tomorrow." Naru said as he took the paper from the man. He nodded and looked as though he was going to hug Naru. But Naru slammed the door before he could even try.

_Happy?_

_Immensely. Now confess your undying love-_

"Naru." He turned at the sound of his voice and was met with a thankful smile from Mai. She turned and walked into the kitchen without saying anything.

_..._

_..._

_You love her._

_Shut up._


	6. Prince AxB

A/N: Sudden inspiration... It hurts my head!

Disclaimer: Sometimes inspiration knows when to stop... I own my socks...

* * *

Theme: 64. Long-Haired Sword-Wielding Beauty

Pairing: Ayako and Bou-san

-

When she was young, Ayako always dreamed of finding her true love. Literally. But before she could kiss him, she would wake to the sound of the servants urging her to get ready for her tutor. She would scold them and ask to be woken later in the day. They tried but their timing was absolutely horrible.

"My prince will come! I know it!" She'd exclaim constantly but with nothing to show for it.

As she got matured, so did her 'princely image'. She would get asked out just walking down the street but Ayako would take one look and bluntly refuse them.

"My prince is someone who's tall! He should have long hair and... and he has to be a sword-wielding samurai!" Fourteen-year-old Ayako would exclaim to her father on the rare occasion that he was home.

"Really? Why?" He'd ask, chuckling.

"So he can protect me! I_ am_ a princess!" Ayako would giggle at how silly her father was being and then run away to bully one of her servants into doing her homework for her.

Soon she reached the age where she knew that her 'prince' simply did not exist. While she wouldn't openly admit it, she cried harder than she ever had before.

-

"Ayako, come on! Naru's going to have our hides if we don't hurry up!" Bou-san shouted to the miko as she picked up a camera to load into the SPR van.

"I know, I know! Why do I have to do the hard work?!" She whined just before she dropped the camera. She winced, waiting for the crash of the camera to ring in her ears but it never came.

"If it was so hard, you should have told me. I'll help." Bou-san held up her camera and the one he was already holding and looked at her seriously.

"You didn't have to do that..." Ayako tried to glare at him but as she looked straight into his eyes she found herself lost.

"Bou-san, Ayako, Naru's getting..." Mai trailed off when she was the two gazing deeply into each others eyes. 'That's wayyyy too cliché.' She thought but dashed off to give them privacy anyway.

"Why are you so serious now?" Ayako asked after finally tearing her gaze from his. She tried to keep the blush from forming on her cheeks but failed.

"Because I like you." His reply was nonchalant and casual but Ayako knew he meant it.

"No, wait..." He corrected himself and Ayako tried not to show her heartbreak.

"I love you." And he captured the surprised girl's lips in a chaste kiss and Ayako knew she had found her prince.


	7. Dance

A/N: Sorry for the lateness...

Disclaimer: If I owned Ghost Hunt would I be on FANfiction? Hmm...

* * *

Pair: Your choice but it was written with Mai and Naru in mind

Theme: Dance

--

His eyes grazed over her lean form. She was ignorant of her watcher as the rain fell about her, wetting her damp hair even more.

A sigh escaped her lips at the same moment one escaped his. Her sigh turned into giggles as she started spinning, her white dress spreading water droplets in every direction. He took a step back and further into the darkness of the shadows, so he wouldn't get caught.

She let out a full laugh and sped up her spinning. She became a blur of tan and white and let her bare feet take around the yard. The grass bent under her weight and it tickled her toes making her laugh even harder.

It was hard not to watch her. It was harder still not to smile. Even if it was a tiny one, a smile over took his face. She was so beautiful when she wasn't worrying about her studies, ghosts, or him. He would much rather take this carefree girl than the one he knew better, the one he would constantly interact with.

She paused and inhaled deeply. She turned her head to the sky and looked at the rain clouds, looking for a rainbow. She had a theory that if you made a wish on a rainbow it would come true.

An excited gasp caught his attention as she closed her eyes and laced her fingers together as though she were in prayer. He looked where she was faced and saw a faint rainbow. He took the rainbow as an omen that he better make his move before it fades away.

He barely took five strides before he stood behind her. He, with the slightest hint of hesitation, wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped once again and turned quickly to spot her capturer. When she saw his familiar features, she relaxed, until she saw the peaceful smile that graced his lips. She tensed.

"What do you want?" She whispered curiously. An eye opened slightly to peek at her beautiful face, in his opinion.

"You." And his lips captured his in a passionate first kiss.

* * *

A/N: Dancing in the rain... How cliché? (sigh) I have a new idea so look for another update soon!


	8. Music AxB

A/N: Please enjoy. And sorry for the slight delay! You reviewers are absolutely amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt... Or NeverShoutNever. (But they are awesome!)

* * *

Theme: Music

Pairing: Bou-san and Ayako

--

"Ayako, please come?" Bou-san pleaded bending on his knees and bowing in front of the red-head. She took a step back in surprise and her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Fine! I'll come but I doubt I'll like it." She mumbled the last bit under her breath as Bou-san leapt to his feet and threw his arms around her.

"Good! The gig's tomorrow at 9 p.m. ok? Mai can show you where it's at. She's dragging Naru along too!" His bright smile nearly made Ayako blush. Her secret crush on the monk was getting harder and harder for her to hide. But he was oblivious and didn't notice anything, to Ayako's relief.

The night of the gig came all too quickly for Ayako as she brushed on a thin layer of make-up. She decided to make it seem like she hadn't dressed for a special occasion. Of course the key word is 'seem'.

"Ayako! Are you ready?" Mai's cheerful and excited voice startled the older woman momentarily. She stood, brushed off her lap and did a quick re-check of her hair, make-up and so on. She was dressed in a plain green modest tank top with a knee length kaki skirt. Her hair was half pulled back in a new hairstyle that she liked.

"Yes, I think I'm about ready." She studied herself for a moment longer before reluctantly pulling herself to her living room where Mai sat with her boyfriend/boss, Naru.

"It's about time." Naru muttered, just loud enough to a point where Ayako could hear. She refrained from hitting the boy for his rudeness and grabbed her keys and drove them to the gig.

-

"Wow. It's really busy in here." Ayako yelled to Mai to just make her voice heard. The club was crawling with teenage girls and screaming fans impatient for the show to start. Mai laughed and tightened her grip on Naru. There was no telling how many crazy girls would try to steal her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Bou-san's band has been getting more and more popular. I heard that they might even get a record label. But I hope not, because then Bou-san would be too busy to hang with us." Mai gave a melancholy smile and suddenly the lights dimmed. The screaming grew louder and Ayako thought her ear drum might burst.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Please enjoy our show!!" An unfamiliar voice greeted the crowd from the darkness and then he started singing a hard rock song. The lights on the stage turned on and Ayako's breath caught in her throat.

She had seen Bou-san in his flamboyant costumes on various occasions but never when he was actually working. His shirt was similar to a pirate's, large, open sleeves, low cut, and an off-white color. It made him look more tan than he was. His black pants were tight and Ayako felt her face turn a dark red.

"Wow Ayako! I never knew someone could blush that much..." Mai just barely dodged Ayako's flying fist before giggling.

"S-Shut up!" Ayako glared at the younger girl before hearing someone faintly shout her name. She turned and saw Bou-san's animated face light up even more as their eyes met. Several girls around her squealed, thinking he was looking right at them.

Bou-san subtly moved closer to the lead singer who was just finishing his song and muttered something to him quietly so that the microphone would not pick up his voice. The singer nodded before moving aside to allow Bou-san speak.

"Good evening! I would like to say thanks for coming to see our show! And now this next song I wrote myself for a... well, a 'special someone'. And she actually came tonight! Ayako, this song's for you!" He moved aside and let the singer start the song. Bou-san followed up with light guitar. He swapped out his regular bass for an acoustic guitar.

_You make me happy whether you know it or not_

_We should be happy_

_That's what I said from the start_

_I am so happy _

_Knowing you are the one_

_That I want for the rest of my days_

_For the rest of my days_

_You're all of my days_

_You're lookin' so cool  
You're lookin' so fly  
I can__'t deny that when  
I'm staring you down and dead in the eye  
I wanna try to be the person you want  
The person you need  
Its hard to conceive  
That somebody like you could be  
With someone like me_

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think, the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just-a reminisce._

_You're looking so fresh  
It's catching my eye!  
Why, oh why did I not see this before  
The girl I adore was right in front of me  
And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye  
And ask why it took so long to see  
We're meant to be._

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think, the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just-a reminisce._

_On the good, the bad, the ugly  
The smiles, the laughs, the funny  
All the things we put each other through  
It's for you, for you, for you!_

_You make me happy  
Whether you know it or not  
We should be happy  
That's what I said from the start  
I am so happy  
Knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days.  
For the rest of my days._

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine  
The grass is greener on the other side  
The more I think, the more I wish  
That we could lay here for hours and just-a reminisce._

As if her face wasn't burning up already, Ayako turned several shades redder. She thought she heard Mai squeal something about a love confession but she couldn't hear clearly. The crowd faded away and she felt like flaoting. Just the knowledge that Bou-san wrote the song for _her_ made it seem so much more romantic than the lyrics themselves.

But it ended too soon and the float-y feeling left her. She felt slightly awkward but pretended nothing had happened. She happily listened to the rest of the songs, her eyes barely leaving the bassist that had captured her heart. Even with out the song.

-

"Ayako... So, uh, how do you think we did?" Bou-san awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as he confronted his love in the parking lot behind the building.

"Well, I'll admit that you didn't exactly put me to sleep but you weren't absolutely amazing." Ayako crossed her arms in front of her chest and willed her blush to stay hidden.

"Oh." His reply and his expression was so crestfallen, Ayako spoke up again.

"There was this _one_ song I kinda liked." She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the pink that was sure to be showing on her cheeks.

"Really?! W-Which song?" Ayako thought she caught a hint of nervousness in his voice and smiled slightly before replying.

"Hmmm, I don't know the name. It was early in the show and it was about being happy with someone." She pretended to be deep in thought as she teased Bou-san.

"Could it be the one I wrote for you?" He asked helpfully and somewhat desperately.

"Maybe... Why did you write it for me?" She asked looking him dead in the eye. He became visibly nervous under her stare.

"Ahem, uh... Ayako, I, um, I think I love you." He stated, trying not to sound like he was lying, because he definatly wasn't.

"You _think_?" Ayako looked at him confused and a little hurt. "You either do or don't. Which is it?" She asked softly.

"I do. I love you." He said with finality and was almost tackled into a hug.

"Good. Because I love you too!" Ayako then planted a kiss on the lips she had been dreaming about for the past couple months.

* * *

A/N: I think I want you the reviewers to decide which couple you want to see next! (I'll even try couples I don't particularly like. For example Naru and Masako? Yasahara and Mai? If you want yaoi... I'll think about it...)

ANYWAY! It's your choice! Vote by this time next week please!

Thank you for any reviews!


	9. Flowers MxN

A/N: I finally got Word on my laptop and it is so much better than Notebook! Anyway Naru and Mai dominated the poll so here's a present! Sorry for the lateness too!

Disclaimer: All I own is this nice laptop and my malted milk balls! Yum~!

* * *

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Flowers

-

Mai grinned as she watered the single plant on her desk. She had convinced Naru to let her have this one luxury in the office after many months of arguing.

"Now, grow to be big and healthy, okay?" Mai smiled at the plant. She believed that talking to a plant could help it grow.

"Taniyama-san? Who are you talking to?" Lin asked, puzzled by the young girl's actions. Mai quickly turned to face him and create an excuse that would make her seem sane. The sudden movement, however, knocked the small plant off her desk and it made sudden friends with the floor.

"Oh no! Not my plant!" She refrained from yelling the string full of curses she had been thinking as she knelt to pick up the soil that was quickly staining the carpet.

"Mai, te-" Naru stopped when he saw the state of the floor. Mai slowly turned to face her fate but all Naru did was close his eyes, inhale deeply and point to a small closet. Mai, curious, stood and walked to the closet and opened it. She was confused until she saw the vacuum cleaner on the floor. She sheepishly picked it up and headed back to her plant disaster.

"Do you need any… help?" Lin offered awkwardly and Mai declined quickly.

"N-No thanks! I made this mess, I gotta clean it up!" She smiled gratefully and started the vacuum. _'So much for that vacation I was going to ask for…_'

-

Mai walked to the office with a thoughtful look on her face. She entered the apartment/office with a pensive look on her face.

"Mai, what's up? Do you have a booooyfriend?" Bou-san hugged Mai and she pushed him away.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a light pink blush covering her cheeks.

"That." He pointed to her desk, which looked just as it did yesterday except for a small potted flower. A single azalea.

"What is this, a joke?" She asked picking up the pot.

"What? If someone gave _me_ a flower, I'd be happy!" Ayako exclaimed from a couch further in the office.

"Well, yeah but an azalea means 'take care of yourself'." Mai said puzzled. The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"Does that matter?"

"Yeah, you know how I always get into trouble and stuff. Yesterday, I knocked over my potted plant. Maybe they're trying to replace my old one while warning me?" Mai mused for a moment and Ayako scoffed.

"_I_ think you're over analyzing. Mai, you got a pretty flower from a secret admirer. There, sweet and simple." Ayako ruffled Mai's hair teasingly.

"Okay…" Mai sighed and brushed off her suspicions. She quickly went to the kitchen and took a tall cup from one of the cabinets and filled it with water. Carefully, she poured some water into the pot and placed the cup next to the pot to give it water as the day progressed.

"Mai, tea." Naru's voice startled Mai. She looked up quickly to see him leaning against his door frame, a smirk gracing his lips. Her heart sped up for a fraction of a second before Naru turned his back on her to do some work.

'_Hmmm, well it was only Lin and Naru who saw my fumble with my plant so it was either one of them. I'm sure there is meaning behind that flower!'_ Mai absentmindedly made the tea, her hands moving the familiar motions of making Naru's drink. She relaxed against the counter as the water boiled and thought of reasons why either of them would go through such troubles of getting her a replacement plant/flower.

"Mai?! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Madoka's head popped into Mai's field of view before Mai knew the older woman was even there. She squealed and leaped back, her elbow narrowly missing the tea pot.

"Y-Yes. It's been, what? A month?" Mai smiled and took the pot off the stove and finished preparing the tea.

"A month too long! I missed you so much~!" Madoka took Mai into a motherly hug. Mai laughed and hugged her back.

"Really? I bet you missed Lin even more. How much longer until the wedding?" Mai smiled as Madoka thrust her engagement ring into her face.

"Not much! Look for the invitations soon! Oh yeah, I was going to ask you something." Madoka put a finger to her lips and tried to remember her question. Mai gave her a patient smile and took the silver tray that held Naru's tea cup on it and started towards his office door. As she walked past her azalea, Mai gave it a tiny amount of water.

"Oh that's it! Does Naru have a girlfriend? I could have sworn I saw him buying a flower this morning on the way to work or wherever." Madoka asked curiously. Mai nearly dropped her tray.

"N-No! He doesn't! At least, I don't think so…" Mai stood in the middle of the room with a far off look in her face. _'I really hope he doesn't have a girlfriend…'_

"Maybe he was buying the flower for you? That's quite a pretty azalea." Madoka commented pointedly. "You know Naru only buys the best." This time, Madoka's response was a door slam.

'_Madoka is going to be the death of me.'_ Mai glared at the floor with a bright red face. "Here's your tea, Naru. And Madoka's here." She grumpily informed her boss. Naru raised an eyebrow slightly. Mai chose to ignore him and leave his office quickly.

-

"Mai, we really need to meet your boyfriend. I think he's a total keeper." Ayako grinned as Mai rushed into the SPR office, several minutes late due to a faulty alarm clock.

"What?" Again, Mai was stupefied at Ayako's statement. But sure enough, there on her desk, carefully wrapped in clear plastic was a single, beautiful, white carnation. A blush rose to her cheeks before Mai had time to process her gift. _'A carnation symbolizes innocence… or t-true love.'_

"You can't meet him." Mai said as she retrieved another tall cup to act as a makeshift vase.

"Wha- Why?" Ayako asked in astonishment.

"Because I haven't met him myself." Mai admitted, another blush creeping up her neck. Ayako laughed and left quickly when she saw Naru's door start to open.

"Mai, tea." His smirk was this time directed at the carnation, which was getting friendly with the azalea. Mai nodded her affirmative and set to work.

Several short minutes later, Mai placed the steaming cup in front of Naru.

"Mai." His voice stopped her and Mai turned quickly.

"Y-Yes?" The stutter was hard to refrain but she failed anyway.

"… Do you like flowers?" He asked never taking his eyes from the computer screen; his fingers showed no sign slowing.

"Yes…" She replied, confused.

"… I see." His reply was short and barely audible but it nearly made Mai explode.

'"_I see"? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'_ She wondered angrily as she stomped to her desk to work for the remainder of the day.

-

"Hello?" Mai hesitantly opened the SPR door in fear of another one of Ayako's confusing statements. She was met with silence. '_Ayako must have more important things to do than bother me for once._'

She took her small purse bag from her shoulder and, as she walked further into the office, dropped it. Her mouth followed suit as she stared at her desk. Sitting prettily on the wood surface was a huge vase filled with many types of flowers. From where she was standing Mai could see acacias, hibiscuses, gladioli, gardenias, red carnations, red chrysanthemums, and it was adorned with baby's breath.

'_Acacias are for secret love; hibiscuses for delicate beauty; and gladioli for love at first sight. Gardenias are for secret love too. A red carnation means 'my heart aches for you' and a red chrysanthemum means 'I love'. What the hell is going on?!'_

"Mai." Naru appeared next to the bouquet and Mai prepared herself for a punishment. "Can I talk to you in my office? And bring the flowers."

'_I hope he doesn't make me get rid of them… he probably will.'_ Mai struggled under the weight of the flower filled vase and placed it unceremoniously on his desk.

"Do you know who sent you the flowers?" He asked and if Mai didn't know better she might have seen nervousness creep into Naru's eyes.

"No. If I did I would have defiantly thanked them. I love flowers." Mai smiled a bit hesitantly.

"To be blunt… It was me." Mai's mouth hung open again.

"What? B-But why?" She asked disbelievingly.

"A hibiscus for your delicate beauty. An acacia for my secret love for you. A gladiolus for the moment I set eyes on you, I knew liked you, however hard that may seem. A red carnation to show how tired I am of hiding my feelings… and a red chrysanthemum is rather obvious. And this is the final one." Naru held out a single red rose. The ultimate love confession.

"I-I-I don't know what to say…" Mai stuttered, tear-filled eyes starting to pour over.

"… I see." Naru lowered the rose and a flash of pain passed over his face. The pain was quickly replaced with surprise as Mai tackled him in a hug.

"I-I… I, uh I… Thank you." Mai managed to say with her relief plain on her face. "I-I love you too." She muttered turning so red, she and the rose were barely distinguishable. Naru didn't reply in words. He didn't return her hug. He barely even looked at her. He simply captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: (blushing) I think Naru's too OOC and weird but I learned a lot about flower meanings. Please go to my profile to see the website I referenced with the flower meanings.


	10. Day and Night LxMd

A/N: The overwhelmingly nice reviews for my other chapter almost made me cry. I love my reviewers. Each and every one of you are so special to me. So this one's for you!

Disclaimer: I own my comfy cozy bed from which I am typing.

* * *

Pairing: Madoka and Lin

Theme: Day and Night

Lin couldn't believe that someone like Naru would fall in love with a girl like Mai. For one, they were like night and day; Mai's sunny disposition always looked odd with silent, dark Naru behind her. Secondly, they were constantly fighting. It didn't matter whether it was over a drop of tea that Mai accidently spilt or that it was raining out, they would find some way to bicker about it.

But then again, there were those moments that even Lin had to restrain himself from smacking them in the face and yelling at them to get together. Like the time Mai worried so much over Naru's condition after they solved the restaurant case. Or when Naru would clench his fist almost unconsciously when Mai talked about he boyfriends. They would never last after meeting her 'family', namely Naru.

But Lin knew that he had no grounds to judge them. He was, after all, engaged to _his_ sun. His light. His life. And as he glanced to Madoka, smiling at the sun that was warming her face, he knew exactly how Naru could fall for Mai.


	11. Triangle MxN

A/N: Feeling particularly creative today. Reviewers are given lots of hugs.

Disclaimer: The day that a cat goes 'moo' is the day I own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Triangle

"Everyone meet Daisuke! Daisuke, meet everyone!" Mai happily introduced her newest boyfriend to her 'family'. Daisuke looked at every face, trying to remember the names that Mai had tried to get him to memorize.

"Um… Hello." He muttered, weakly smiling. The group looked at him and muttered greetings. This was obviously not the first time Mai had brought a boy with her to the office. Also not the second time. Or the third. Or fourth…

"Jeeze, at least _try_ to sound interested in my new boyfriend." Mai muttered rolling her eyes. She walked to her desk and put her coat on the chair.

"So… you work here?" Daisuke asked then yelled at himself in his head for asking such a stupid question. Four pairs of eyes turned to him critically. Daisuke visibly became nervous and sweat started to pool at the base of his neck.

"Yeah… So would anyone like some tea?" Mai walked to the kitchen after receiving a hearty chorus of cheers.

"Finally some _real_ tea. Masako, you may be a talented medium, but not a talented tea-maker!" Bou-san laughed before being whacked in the head by Ayako and smacked by Masako.

"Mai." The icy tone froze Daisuke as he felt a malicious glare on his back. He turned to see a boy hardly older than Daisuke himself looking at him with eyes so cold, Daisuke almost stopped believing in global warming.

"Y-Yes, Naru?" Mai winced at Naru's tone.

"What have I told you about bring _pets_ to work?" Daisuke almost snorted. Who _was_ this guy?

"Naru! Be nice to Daisuke. Dai-kun, why don't you and Naru have a little talk? I'll let you know when the tea is done." Mai smiled devilishly. Daisuke felt his eye twitch.

"O-Ok…" He said although his mind was screaming for him not to follow Naru into his office.

"_Please_, come in." His mocking tone angered Daisuke so he entered with his head up.

"Gosh Mai, I'm starting to feel bad for those boys you bring in." Ayako commented to Mai after the door closed.

"Bet ya two hundred yen he won't last more than five minutes." Bou-san said pulling out his money.

-

Barely three minutes had passed before Daisuke bolted from the apartment/office muttering something about his mother suddenly getting very sick.

"Mai, _never_ bring another boy like that in here again." Naru snarled after Daisuke. Mai took a startled step back.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She yelled, glaring at her boss. He turned his angry gaze on her.

"He said he only dated you because you've never had a boyfriend for longer than two days and he wanted to be the first." His angry eyes were forced closed and suddenly Mai started laughing.

"That's right! They always break up with me after meeting you! But thank goodness for that, most of them are jerks. I never have the heart to turn them down in the first place." Mai wiped a tear from the corner of her eye from all her laughing.

"Mai, would you come in my office?" Naru asked although it sounded more like a command. Mai obeyed quietly.

After the door had closed, Mai dared to sneak a peek at Naru. To say he looked upset was quite the understatement.

"I don't want anyone here besides employees and clients. Understand?" Naru struggled to keep his voice calm.

"Yes, sir!" Mai dutifully replied, thinking that refusing might make him explode. He looked way more tense than normal.

"And… I don't want you to have any more boyfriends." Naru hesitated slightly before finishing his statement. Mai gaped at him disbelievingly.

"W-Why?" She stuttered. "Listen, you may have the right to limit who comes in and out of the office but you can't tell me to stop dating!" Mai yelled with so much anger she had to restrain herself from hitting Naru.

"I don't want you to have any more boyfriends… because I will be your boyfriend." Naru looked away quickly, unable to meet Mai's dumbfounded gaze.

"Well, that's _one_ way to ask someone out…" She muttered.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if it's logical or not, but the theme's 'triangle' because Naru doesn't want to be caught in another love triangle… And the whole global warming thing... _I_ thought it was funny. It's like Naru's gaze was so cold that it could stop global warming... Please tell me someone other than me got it and laughed?


	12. Solitude MxN

A/N: When I saw this on the '100 themes' list I knew instantly what to do…

P.S.- Two in one day?! (Granted, this one _is_ short) That's awesome!

Disclaimer: I own my panda collection… made of 2 pandas… Go away!

* * *

Theme: Solitude

Pairing: Mai and Naru

When he opened his eyes, Naru could see nothing but black. It was like he was floating through an abyss. He lazily looked from side to side, searching for anything familiar. He flexed his muscles, his slender fingers opening and closing. He turned around and his eyes widened.

His brother stood before him as clear as day. It was almost as though he was looking through a mirror if it hadn't been for the sad smile on the ghost's lips. (That and his 'reflection' didn't show his gaping mouth and wide eyes.)

"Noll." The sound was crystal clear and Naru knew instantly that it was his brother. No one else could guess his nickname so accurately. (Except maybe Mai but she was different.)

"Gene." His reply sounded too loud and Naru started feeling uncomfortable surrounded by the darkness.

"Go to her." Gene said before turning and slowly walking away. Naru stretched out his hand to try to stop him.

"Go to who? No, Gene, please don't go!" He had always hated that his brother brought out the emotional side of him. He tried running after Gene's retreating form but it seemed that for every step Naru tried to take, Gene took two.

"…ru." Another faint voice caught his attention and Naru turned to face the new speaker but no one was in sight.

"…aru." He heard it again, still faint but a bit closer than before.

"Naru." He thought he recognized the distinctly female voice. Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Naru, let's go home." He turned and saw his accident-prone assistant, Mai, smiling in complete sincerity. Her pale hand reached for his and he let her take it.

He knew now that even if his brother had left him, Mai wouldn't. He would never live a life of solitude again. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Jerk MxN

A/N: I was reading a fanfiction and I stumbled upon the most awesome line ever. Cookies to who can guess what the line is.

Disclaimer: It's been said over a billion times before… Would the actual owner _really_ be on a **FAN** **FICTION** site?

* * *

Pairing: Mai and Naru (as usual... sorry?)

Theme: Jerk

-

Tempers were flaring as the door to SRP opened. John, ever the pacifist, was trying to calm the two arguing people with no results.

"I can't believe you! How could you even _think_ that I poisoned your tea! If I really wanted to I would have done so a LONG time ago!" Mai exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"I never said that you 'poisoned' my tea. I was just commenting that it tasted odd. It would be logical to blame you because you're the only one who makes my tea." Naru glared at her through narrowed eyes.

Masako took John's arm as he tried to hold Mai back from throwing punches at Naru. John looked at her and Masako whispered something in his ear before disappearing into the kitchenette.

"Naru, I make your tea every stinkin' day! I didn't do anything today that I haven't done before! You egoistical jerk!" Mai screamed and broke free of John's grasp. She nearly hit Naru if it wasn't for the sudden door in her face.

"…" Mai fell back, her anger disappearing for a moment as she tried to understand why there was a door there instead of Naru.

"Did he just close the door in my face?" Mai asked, lowering her head and speaking with a dangerous tone. John took a terrified step back.

"Yes, he did." Masako reappeared holding a tea canister. "And he's right. The tea would have tasted funny because it's expired." Masako held out the container for Mai to inspect.

"Oh." Mai took the container and read the label. "Heh, heh. Naru, uh, I'm sorry for serving you expired tea." Mai called out through the door. They heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like someone spitting out tea and Naru appeared, looking paler than normal.

"It was _expired_? Damn it, Mai! Why didn't you read the label?" Naru almost ran to the kitchenette and got himself a glass of water. Mai rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Because… uh… I forgot?" The atmosphere turned cold.

"You _forgot_."

"Yup…"

"Mai…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why don't you take a little… break? Go buy some _fresh_ tea and then take the day off. I think I can manage without you." Naru said as calmly and coldly as he could. Mai ran faster than she ever had before.

-

"Masako, I wish you never pointed that out." Mai groaned as she walked to the convince store. Masako followed, not wishing to be alone with Naru seeing as John had a mass to attend to.

"Sorry, but you brought that upon yourself. Always check the label." Masako scolded lightly. Mai smiled.

"You're right. So, do you need anything?" The door to the store opened with a tingle of an overhead bell. Masako gave a slight nod. Mai opened her mouth but then closed it. There was no point in trying to the medium to speak if she didn't want to.

"W-Whoa! What's with all this tea?!" Mai exclaimed as she turned into the tea aisle. Masako walked right past her and took several containers off the shelf.

"Here. Naru likes this kind." She said, trying to be nonchalant. Mai gaped at her but accepted the tea anyway.

"You know, I never thought of myself of much of an arguer but Naru brings out the best in me." Mai muttered sarcastically. Masako chuckled and covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"It's hard to believe at time like these that I really like the jerk." Mai placed the tea in the shopping basket and walked towards the food. She pulled a couple bags of chips and a jar of dip and placed them next to the tea.

"I don't understand why he has to irritate me like that. I'm positive he knows I like him too." Mai continued pulling various snack items into her basket. Masako followed silently.

"Sometimes he can be such an egotistical jerk." Mai frowned at the gallon of milk she held. Masako took the milk and put it back before Mai squeezed it to death.

"Have you ever heard that sometimes guys pick on the girls they like? Maybe Naru has a crush on you so he teases you." Masako closed her eyes and let the information sink in. Mai started laughing several seconds later.

"Yeah right! The day Naru likes me is the day… is the day John quits the church!" Mai fumbled for a seemingly 'impossible' event. Masako stiffened but Mai didn't notice.

"Humph. Fine, don't believe me." Masako walked towards the checkout and Mai, not wanting to be left behind, followed with an apology.

"Mai… Think about what I said. Naru may seem emotionless, but even he can't deny _all_ his feelings." Masako and Mai parted ways as they left the store. Mai carried her shopping bags whistling a merry tune.

'I really should apologize to Naru properly for my mistake today…' Mai looked at the cloudy sky before sighing and turning into a random bookstore.

"Excuse me?" She called out as she opened the door. A middle-aged man appeared behind the counter.

"Yes miss? Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah… I need a gift for a… friend. He's kind of a jerk but I need to apologize. He likes ghosts and science and stuff." Mai explained and the man nodded and pulled two books out from under the counter.

"Here I have '_The Idiot's Guide to Ghosts_' and this is '_Denial: The First Step to Love_'. Perhaps you want both?" The man chuckled at seeing Mai's expression.

'What's with this guy?! Nobody would EVER give those books as a present! Naru would HATE them!' Mai had an expression of disbelief, surprise, and doubt.

"Come now, don't be shy. Buy one and I'll give you the other for free." The man gave her a creepy smile and Mai stumbled back, trying to find the door.

"Um… No, thanks. Maybe another time." Mai forced a smile and ran out before the man could say another word. 'Why do I always attract weirdos?!' She ran as fast as she could but was suddenly stopped by a large wall. A large black wall. A large, black, and warm wall.

"Ow… I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention…" Mai started to apologize until she saw who she ran into.

"Apology accepted." Naru held out a hand to help Mai up. As she reached for it he seemed to think better of it and withdrew his hand.

"Hey! Can't you be just a little nicer?" Mai glared but picked herself up off the concrete sidewalk anyway.

"What were you doing?" Naru asked, ignoring Mai's previous statement completely. Mai turned away quickly.

"I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Hey, miss! Please, buy a book or two! If you buy one I'll give you _two_ for free!" The bookstore man called out to Mai as he huffed up the street with several books in his arms. Mai glanced from the man to Naru. He had a slight frown on his face but otherwise looked indifferent.

"Listen, I already said no thanks. I-I don't think I need a present any more." Mai tried to back away again but Naru stood there like a stone wall, refusing to let her pass.

"If you're short on cash, I'll let you pay with your body!" The man smiled creepily once more and reached for Mai, forgetting the books and letting them fall to the ground. Mai winced as his hand came closer to her. She shut her eyes tight but never felt any contact. She heard an 'oof!' and quickly opened her eyes.

"Never speak to her again." Naru stood over the man, with a deathly look. The man was clutching his cheek and whimpering under the pressure of Naru's fierce glare.

"My goodness! Naru!" Mai yelled, surprised at Naru's quick resort to violence. She had never really seen him get violent over something so small.

"Mai. Go. Now." His icy voice scared her and she tugged at his sleeve.

"Please, Naru, don't leave me." She softly pleaded, scared for the man's life. Naru's death glare seemed all too real.

"…" He didn't bother with a reply as he hesitantly took Mai's hand and led her away. They reached the office in a stifling silence.

"S-So, would you like some tea?" Mai held up her forgotten shopping bag containing the new tea. Naru scowled and slammed his office door without a confirmation or deny. Mai decided to make some anyway to calm his nerves. Within a few minutes it was ready, and after a quick taste-test, Mai placed it on the small silver tray and opened Naru's door.

"Naru, I brought you some tea. And I tried it first to make sure it was okay." Mai smiled weakly but her efforts were in vain. Naru ignored her. Without trying to seem angry, Mai placed the cup on his desk and hesitated before leaving.

"Tested it? Finally, you do something sensible." His soft remark did not go unheard as Mai froze half-way through a pivot.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Her smile held nothing but fury and she dared him with her eyes to repeat himself.

"You finally did something sensible and logical." He said, his cold eyes meeting her angry ones.

"And here I thought I would be nice and make you some unspoiled tea! Some assistant I am!" She yelled, furiously throwing the tray at the ground. Naru stood and started to maneuver around his desk towards her.

"Y-You egoistical jerk!" She repeated her little 'nickname' again as he quickly closed the distance between them.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ egoistical jerk." He whispered into her ear and Mai could hear the smirk in his voice. She was speechless for a moment and let him envelop her in his warm arms. He held her for a few moments before Mai slowly brought her arms up and gently held him closer.

"I… I really hate you, you know?" She whispered into his black sweater. He chuckled softly.

"Too bad. I'm quite fond of _you_, you know." He muttered and Mai felt the blush creep over her cheeks.

"I-I really should get back to… work." Mai fumbled for an excuse but made no movement to release herself from Naru.

"'_Should'_ being the key word." He laughed again softly and tightened his grip. Suddenly he pulled back and Mai stared at him before her vision was obstructed and something soft was covering her lips.

She responded automatically, moving her lips with him. Naru flicked is tongue against her lower lip and responded with a small moan. Taking advantage of her weakness, Naru deepened the kiss. They continued on for a few more heated minutes before Mai pulled back, gasping for air. She looked back at Naru with her flushed face and saw a triumphant smirk.

"… Jerk."

* * *

A/N: ... Never wrote anything like that before… Although I have read quite a few fanfic's with heated kissing… Writing it seems different. (blush)

Please review.


	14. Talents MxN

A/N: Finished my CBA final project early and got bored.

Disclaimer: Not mine; never will be.

* * *

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Talents

-

Her many talents always surprise me. She has prophetic dreams. She sees my brother. She's so incredibly naïve.

"Hey, Naru! Guess what I heard!"

She's so happy. She's so caring.

"My friend told me that if you could tie a cherry stem in your mouth, you're supposed to be a good kisser."

She'll believe anything you tell her. She brings out the possessive side of me. A side I've always tried to keep dormant.

"I'm going to try it!" Mai held up a bag of cherries and pulled one from it and stuck it into her mouth. She spit out the pit and swallowed the flesh. She popped the stem into her pink-stained mouth. Her face contorted into various expressions, each one more silly than the last.

I stared at her, trying to stay expressionless. Her adorable face fell as she stuck out her tongue with the stem still straight.

"Here." I took a cherry and repeated her actions. I opened my mouth and used my fingers to take the stem out. It had a neat knot in the middle and Mai gasped.

"How did you do that?!" She took the stem and glared at it before eating another cherry.

"It's simple. You just tie it." I replied, trying to spark her anger. I succeeded as she glared at me and turned away from me quickly.

"It's harder than it looks. Anyway, I suppose that means that you're a good kisser and I'm not."

She may have many undiscovered talents…

"Wha!" Mai felt herself being pulled into an embrace.

… while trying a cherry stem may not be one…

"N-Naru!" She started to exclaim but a pair of cherry-tasting lips covered hers.

… kissing defiantly is.


	15. Piano

A/N: One thing I won't miss now that school's over: Study Hall. But fortunately for you, that means no more crappy one-shots like this one. Although… it's kinda cute… and extremely cheesy. And holy crap that's short. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Thinking of clever disclaimers is quite hard. I own my notebook full of writing ideas. No matter how bad.

* * *

Theme: Piano

Pairing: Well it could be either Mai and Naru or Lin and Madoka… (I don't think Bou-san has the patience to learn the piano… And John + Piano surprisingly doesn't make sense in my mind…)

Choose your own pairing!

-

The sound of a piano took her by surprise. The soft sound flowed through a room. She gently opened the door from which the melody was coming from. When she saw the pianist, a soft gasp escaped her lips as an unstoppable blush spread across her cheeks.

He looked up when he noticed he had company and saw her in all her blushing glory. He allowed a soft smile to cross his lips before launching into a special song written just for her. His light. His joy. His love.


	16. Sick LxMd

A/N: Wow… Um, I cannot express my love for reviewers enough. Thank you everyone for supporting my one-shots! For some reason this took me over three weeks to finish. It got rewritten twice. I really hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All I own is my cough that just won't go away.

* * *

Pairing: Madoka and Lin

Theme: Sick

-

"Lin? I think I habe a cold. Can you helb me?" Madoka's weak voice emitted from Lin's cell phone. It was four in the morning and his annoying ringtone that Madoka set woke him from his deep slumber.

"Sure. What do you need?" He rubbed his eyes to try and wake up further.

"Um, I neeb some cold medicine. And maybe some pickles." Lin looked at the phone like it sprouted wings.

"Pickles?" He asked to make sure he heard correctly. He heard a slight rustling on the other line and he sighed.

"Nodding is a poor way of responding over a phone."

-

"Madoka, here's your medicine. Sit up and I'll give it to you." Lin opened her apartment with the spare key she had given him for emergencies. He walked to her bedroom and turned on the side table lamp. Madoka moaned at the brightness but sat up anyway.

"Thanks." She gratefully took the small cardboard box and ripped in open gently. She took a casing with two pills out and then looked at Lin expectantly.

"Yes?" He asked, puzzled to why she wasn't taking the medicine.

"I need water to take pills." She stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and started opening the casing. Lin sighed but submitted to Madoka's wish and got her a tall glass of water.

"And I put your pickles in your refrigerator." He said as he handed her the glass. Madoka accepted it gratefully and drank down her pills. She signed in content then felt something warm on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Lin's hand. She nearly squealed in delight by being touched by her boyfriend but tried to keep her excitement to a minimum.

"I don't think you have a fever." Lin commented as he removed his hand from Madoka's forehead. She smiled at him and then snuggled into her blankets.

"Thanks Lin."

"For what?"

"Being there for me…" And Madoka drifted off to sleep, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Whether it was from the cold or himself, Lin couldn't tell.

"No problem…" Lin whispered before leaning down and kissing her forehead as Madoka smiled in her sleep.


	17. Nervous JxMs

A/N: I was just going to work on my original story and then this popped up… You're lucky, I might not have posted it otherwise…

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I'll own Ghost Hunt blah, blah, blah, pigs fly blah. You know the drill.

* * *

Pairing: Masako and John (Not NaruxMai?! What is she thinking?! XP)

Theme: Nervous

-

"John? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mai waved over the blond priest and they disappeared into the SPR kitchenette.

"Yes, Mai? Is something wrong?" His polite tone was mismatched with the Kansai accent. Mai grinned and shook her head.

"No. I was just wondering… What happens when a priest falls in love?" Mai raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner, a smirk covering her lips.

"M-Mai? I thought you like Naru though!" John took a step back, misinterpreting Mai's meaning.

"What?! Of course I do! I said I was just wondering! I don't like you! But I mean, I like you as a friend! I just know someone who likes you! No, I mean… Uh, can you pretend not to have heard that?" Mai stammered and rushed her sentences, letting a secret slip. John tried not to look startled but failed.

"Well, anyway, like I was saying… What would happen if you fell in love?" Mai asked, her determination renewed. John took a step back and held up his hands defensively.

"I'd probably either try to ignore the feeling, or quit the church. But that's rather extreme." He thought for a moment before answering. Mai sighed.

"It wouldn't be extreme if you really liked this person." She pointed out before leaving him alone in the kitchenette.

"J-John?" A soft, hesitant voice startled the young priest. Masako stood behind him in and pale blue kimono. Goldfish decorated the sleeves and bottom in an elegant pattern. John couldn't help but notice how good she looked in it. (After all, he is still a male.)

"Oh, sorry. Am I in your way?" He moved as she took a step forward, towards the counter. She poured herself a cup of tea and then turned to face John.

"W-Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Masako stammered so soft that John almost missed it. She clutched the teacup tightly with one hand, the other wrinkling her kimono in a death grip. Instantly, the word 'cute' popped into his mind but he brushed it aside to answer.

"Sure. What's a dinner among friends but a chance to get to know each other better?" John smiled, creating the excuse to keep himself safe from the church's teachings… But why did he feel the need to create an excuse? A dinner doesn't mean love… Or does it?

"O-Oh. Yes, you're right. So um, tomorrow at 6?" Masako swallowed the tears that had started to fill her eyes. But why did she feel the need to cry? It wasn't as though he was rejecting her… Was he?

"Ok. I'll pick you up… where is it that you live again?"

-

John tried to keep his mouth shut when he gazed in awe at the splendor of Masako's house… Or was it a mansion? John wasn't sure. But he was sure that if he kept staring at the house, he'd be late to pick her up. So he asked the taxi driver to please wait as he climbed the stairs to knock on the front door. It wasn't soon after that Masako appeared. This time, John's mouth opened wide at her attire. She had left her usual kimonos in her closet and took a modern looking black dress. It had a modest neckline and it flowed out from her hips stopping just above her knees. She had very little make-up on but it just enhanced her natural beauty. John felt like he could have written a book with all the compliments he could have given her but he just ended up saying,

"You look nice." Those three words made John cringe. It was the understatement of the year, no the century and he couldn't do anything about it anymore.

"Thank you. You look nice, as well." Masako on the other hand was pleased that he said anything about her at all. She had only gone on dates with Naru before and he was always silent. The compliment meant a lot to her and she accepted it gratefully.

"I have a taxi to take us to one of my favorite restaurants…" John trailed off as Masako waved the driver away and a nicer looking car replaced it in the long driveway.

"I'm sorry, but taxis are just so frightening. You never know what has been on those seats." Masako lead John down to her car and a driver opened the door for the two of them to enter. Masako started to go in but John stopped her.

"Please, allow me to go in first. You might ruin your lovely dress if you slide over." John quickly got in the car after explaining so that she wouldn't see his blushing face. Masako stared at him in disbelief. No one had ever done anything so courteous for her before. She blushed and grinned as she took the seat beside John.

-

"Wow, I can see why that was your favorite restaurant! It was marvelous… And so very cheap!" Masako look John's arm as they exited the restaurant. John smiled at the girl and she forced herself o look away before he caught her blushing.

'A simple dinner between friends? Yeah right.' Masako thought as she laced her fingers with John's. She must have startled him because he stiffened and almost pulled away.

"Um… Masako? W-What would you do if… You know what? Never mind." John rushed the last words and jerked away from Masako.

"If what? John?" Masako looked at him and tried to take a step closer but John ran away without answering.

In Mai

'If I wasn't a priest… Oh Masako, I didn't mean to hurt you.' John thought as he ran. Running was just his natural reflex to dangerous situations.

-

The next day at SPR was quite tense. Masako confided her side of the story while John confided in Bou-san. Masako thought that John had dumped her, while John thought he had behaved quite badly. Whenever John tried to apologize, Masako would turn and walk away, ignoring him completely.

"Hey Masako, what crawled up your ass and died?" Bou-san asked, half- jokingly. He was getting fed up with Masako's 'high-and-mighty' act.

"Hey, it's not her fault her heart was broken!" Mai quickly defended.

"It must be. John never dumped her!"

"But then why did he run away from her!?"

"He was nervous! Why did Masako assume that he dumped her?!"

"Any _rational_ person, boy or girl, would!"

The two were glaring at each other as Masako looked at John shyly.

"Y-You were nervous? Why?" She asked quietly, allowing for Mai to argue with the monk. John turned to Masako, surprised that she was talking to him again.

"Well, it may be against the priestly way to get married but I don't think it's against anything to fall in love." He smiled and blushed. Masako's eyes widened when she understood what he was saying. She blushed and covered her face with her kimono sleeve. Warm hands gently pulled away her hands away and lifted her chin.

"Masako, I think I love you." Mai and Bou-san stopped fighting when they heard John's confession. They're heads snapped to the couple who looked like they were far away in their own world. Masako giggled and hugged John.

"Stupid. I _know_ I love you."

* * *

A/N: Any story ideas are welcome :) Bye!

P.S. There's a picture of Mssako's dress on my profile!


	18. Wrong MxN

A/N: Please enjoy~! I'm so glad that you guys like these! (blushes)

Disclaimer: My newest boy obsession? Prince Nuada from Hellboy 2… A dark, brooding, elfin prince… What's not to like? But sadly, I own neither Nuada nor Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Wrong

-

"You're wrong." Naru pointed to a mark on Mai's practice answer sheet. "Europe isn't a country."

"What? Then what is it?!" Mai asked, completely baffled. She was studying for her Geography quiz tomorrow.

"It's a continent. Africa, Antarctica, Asia, Australia, _Europe_, North America, South America."

"Oh… Hey wait, did you _alphabetize_ them too?!" Mai asked after writing down what Naru said. He merely nodded once and returned to his office.

"Have you ever been wrong?!" Mai yelled at his and threw her pencil. It hit Naru square in the back of the head and he stopped. Mai felt a shiver run down her back as he turned to face her.

"I haven't." He said coldly. And he slammed his office door shut, making Mai wince.

"I'll prove you wrong someday…" Mai muttered aloud for no one to hear.

-

"This is Alex. He just transferred to my class from America and I'm showing him around." Mai smiled as she introduced her new friend to the SPR group. Bou-san saluted, Ayako nodded, Masako glared, and John stood to introduce himself and everyone else.

"It is pleasure to meet you. My name Alex." His Japanese needed improvement but everyone kept their mouths shut.

"S-So, is Naru here? Maybe he'd want to meet…"

"Meet who?" Naru appeared, leaning against the door frame to his office. Mai introduced Naru to Alex who bowed and smiled.

"Are you the boss of Mai?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. "I am one of the classmates of Mai. Your name is Naru? It is a strange name."

"Your Japanese is horrible. You should study before trying to speak again." Naru turned away and left. Mai glared, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Did I say wrong something?" Alex asked quietly. Mai shook her head and told him to go home.

"I'll have a little 'talk' with Naru." She said as she closed the door behind him. The look on her face stopped Bou-san from trying to discourage her from talking to Naru. She opened his office door without knocking and quietly shut it behind her. Bou-san scampered over to the door and pressed his ear against it, trying to hear their conversation.

-

"Naru, why were you so mean to Alex?" Mai asked, glaring at the boy sitting behind his desk calmly.

"I merely offered him some well-needed advice." He replied, his eyes slowly turning to face Mai. She glared harder.

"He's new to the country. Give him a break!"

"He should be able to converse in Japanese properly to be able to attend a Japanese school. And by the way he was looking at you, it seems like you two have more than just a classmate relationship." Naru said, trying to keep his voice calm. The truth was that when Naru saw Alex giving Mai appreciative glances, a strange feeling took over his mouth and he said such mean things.

"What?! No way! We're nothing like that! You're… wrong… Hey, you're wrong." Mai stared at Naru in astonishment. Naru looked at her sharply.

"So you are not dating that awful boy?" Again that strange feeling overtook him.

"No I'm not and he's not awful are wrong, yet again. "

"You don't love him?" The feeling was starting to cause more trouble than it was worth. Naru attempted to squash it out, replacing it with nothing. He tried to return to his emotionless state but that odd feeling wouldn't leave.

"W-Wh-W-What?!" Mai stammered and leapt back, blushing a dark red. "N-No. I do not love him. I love someone else…" She froze when she realized what she had just said aloud.

"Who?" The strange feeling flared when his sharp ears caught her last sentence. "Bou-san?"

"No way!" Mai laughed at the preposterous suggestion.

"John?"

"No!"

"Who?!"

"You, you idiot!" Mai yelled before flinging open the door (smashing Bou-san's face), and running out.

"…" Naru stood behind his desk, the strange feeling gone and replaced with another feeling. One he actually recognized. Happiness. It didn't take him long to realize that he had to chase after her.

-

"Mai! Wait!" He yelled when he caught up to her. Mai looked over her shoulder and he caught sight of a few stray tears rolling down her face. He cursed himself for being the cause of her tears and sped up. He caught her in his arms and held her tightly. Mai tried to shift to see his face but he shook his head.

"Please, it will be easier for me like this." He whispered into her ear. Mai's breath hitched and she nodded dumbly. "I always keep people at a distance but you kept pushing those boundaries. And eventually you broke one. You bring out the best and worst in me and I actually… Mai, I love you."

"… Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"I was going to gloat about proving you wrong but now is just not the best time." Mai said and twisted in Naru's arms to kiss him.

* * *

A/N: Kawaii, no? (blushes)


	19. Parents MxN

A/N: I felt Naru-like today…

Disclaimer: If you think I own Ghost Hunt I believe you should talk to my lawyer. She saved me from many lawsuits. (Just kidding!)

* * *

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Parents

-

Actually standing in front of the door is so much more intimidating than when you just talk about it. I rang to doorbell trying not to seem too hesitant to talk to my… parents.

"Come on Naru. It won't be so bad. You need to invite them to the wedding sooner or later!" My cheerful fiancé had laughed at me when I brought up my reluctance to see my parents. I always choose later rather than sooner when it came to them.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A maid opened the door and I merely swept past her. She should be fired for not recognizing her master's son. But then, it's not like I came here often. I thought again to Mai and cursed her luck for not having parents. But I quickly took it back. Knowing how sensitive Mai is, she must miss them a lot.

"I'm here to speak to my parents." I said unenthusiastically. I tried not to sound like this was a pain in the ass… but it was.

"O-Oh! Of course! I-I'll be right back." The maid blushed when she realized who I am and practically ran away from me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I heard a condescending voice and I refrained from cringing.

"I am here to invite you to my wedding… Mother." I looked up at her standing at the top of the long staircase. I think my hands twitched when I thought about how much I would like to simply push her down those stairs.

"Really? _You're_ getting _married_?" The surprise in her voice angered me. Sure, I acted emotionless but I still could love.

"Yes, I am Mother. Is Father around? I would like to invite him as well." I spoke through gritted teeth. I got along with my father a lot better than I did with my mother because my father would simply take what I said with no questions asked.

"He's not here right now but I shall inform him when he gets home. That woman you'll be marring better be from a renowned family. I shan't have my little boy getting married without profiting from it." It was those words that made me glare at her with all the hatred I could.

"Mai will be my wife whether she is rich or not."

"Meaning: she's not rich, well-known, or… anything." My mother turned her head to look out a window. "Her parents better not interfere too much with the wedding plans then. I will give you the most marvelous wedding ever." My mother looked back at me and I clenched my fist.

"Her parents are dead. And Mai and a friend are in charge of the wedding plans so all _you_ have to do is show up." I said as calmly as I could without snarling.

"Ugh… How tacky. I'll tell you now then, I won't be attending." She smirked and looked at me like she was expecting something. Was I supposed to drop to my knees and beg for her to come? For her to forgive me for being _honest_? Like hell that'll ever happen! I had gotten her to say exactly what I wanted her to.

"Fine then. It pleases me to see you in good health. Good evening." I bowed my head goodbye and started to leave.

"Wait! That was exactly what you wanted wasn't it?! For me to say that I'm not going! You horrid child! We shall be attending and your father will be hearing about this." My mother ran down the stairs as fast as she could in a long, elegant dress.

"That was not my intention in the slightest." Damn, she caught me.

"I'm home. And I've heard every word. Now, darling, we should attend. Our only living son is getting married and I would like to be there for him." My father appeared out of his study and walked over to my mother. I felt relief go through me when I first saw him. My father is, and always was, my favorite parent.

"Thank you Father." I offered the slightest of smiles and he accepted it with a chuckle.

"That girl of yours must really be something to be able to put up with you." My mother glared at him while he said that.

"But honey, she's a nobody!" She yelled, her voice taking on a hysterical edge.

"She's not a nobody. She's our son's fiancé and soon-to-be-wife." If I was emotional like Mai, I think I might be crying. My father deserves a nice, long vacation for putting up with my mother.

"Here is an invitation with all the details on it. There is a nice hotel near the church where I can reserve a spot for you if you'd like." I spoke, looking at my father. He nodded and I handed the envelope to a maid who look it to my parents, standing just a few feet from me. What, they didn't think I could walk?

"No need. I won't be staying in any _four-star_ hotel. We shall fly back home afterwards." My mother looked at me in disgust as though just simply saying such a thing was absolutely ridiculous.

"Have it your way." I said, letting all politeness drop from my speech. I was tired of playing Mr. Nice-Guy and I didn't care if my mother knew or not.

"If I had it my way you wouldn't be marrying this nobody and you'd be living with us here in England!" My mother shouted and I think I actually felt her spit on my cheek.

"So then, don't have it your way." I didn't stop myself from rolling my eyes and looked at my mother with disinterest.

"Why you… Tell your son to have better manners when speaking to his parents." My mother turned to my father for back-up. But I was done. I have given them the invitation and instructed my mother to stay out of the planning so my mission was done. I turned to leave and this time didn't stop when she yelled at me.

"See you then." I called out without looking back. I could imagine my mother's livid face and my father's slightly amused one, so why bother?

-

And oh, the look on Mai's face when she met my parents at the wedding was priceless. I knew she was thinking how much I take after them.

"Rudeness from your mother, silence from your father" She told me later and I laughed quietly.

"You're right, I suppose. Although, the thought of my being anything like _that woman_ is sickening." I said before climbing into our bed and turning out the light. Mai giggled, sighed, and snuggled into my back and I fell asleep happy.

* * *

A/N: That is how I imagined Naru's parents. If I'm wrong: I'm sorry. I had no knowledge of his parents being otherwise. And, just so you know, it was really hard not to make a Burger King reference in the story...


	20. Secret MxN

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated. I was really busy this summer… I got a job! Good for buying Ghost Hunt manga… Bad for updating my stories…

Disclaimer: I think maybe I should think of a theme before I think of a clever disclaimer… I own squat.

* * *

Pairing: Mai and Naru

Theme: Keeping a secret

-

"Don't forget about… our _plans_, Mai." Ayako emphasized as she left the SPR office. Mai giggled and waved.

"Of course I won't." She responded before sitting at her little desk to actually do some work.

"Plans?" Bou-san asked from one of the comfy couches. He was going to finish his tea before leaving.

"Yep. I'm sure Ayako will tell you about them sooner or later. I think she already told John and he probably told Masako... And Ayako heard from Madoka so Lin most likely knows… So then everyone who needs to know knows!" Mai smiled brightly and straightened out some papers.

"Know… what?" Bou-san asked, thoroughly confused.

"That's on a need-to-know basis and I can't tell you _here_." Mai said looking around. Bou-san finished his tea and stood up.

"Well then I'm go stalk Ayako until she tells me what's up. See ya!" He ran out the door after saluting Mai.

"Uh, yeah, you do that…" Mai sighed.

"What's going on?" The emotionless voice made her freeze.

"N-Nothing really." Mai stammered and started frantically messing with the papers scattered all over her desk. "Oh, look at that. I have a ton of work to do. D-Don't you?" Mai asked, rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously.

"Hn…" Naru gave her a suspicious look but turned back into his office anyway. Mai heaved a sigh of relief and then moaned at the sight of her now messy desk.

-

"You don't know how hard it is to keep a secret from Naru!" Mai moaned into her cell phone. She had taken a break to call Madoka and let her know of her difficult position.

"But hey, when it's all over it'll be totally worth it!" Madoka's cheerful voice only made Mai more depressed.

"When is the real thing again?" Mai asked, hoping for it to be soon.

"I'd say not for another two or three weeks."

"W-WHAT?!" Mai yelled in surprise then slumped over her desk again in defeat. "If he finds out before then, you'll know it's all my fault. Why did you have to tell me right away?!" Mai whined and kicked her feet like a child.

Naru stood in his doorway, listening to every word. He smirked, knowing that it would be easy to extract the information he desired from his flustered assistant.

"Mai." He spoke after she hung up. He carefully kept his face devoid of any emotion as she looked at him startled.

"N-Naru! How long have you been standing there?" Mai asked worriedly.

"Do you have any plans this afternoon? I would like to take you to a tea shop not far from here." He said before turning back into his office to think of clever things to say to get Mai to talk… It was much better than working… Or pretending to work when Mai came in.

-

"S-So… tea. I like tea. I like all kinds of tea. But I've only ever tried black tea and green tea. Maybe I should try some other kinds of tea? What kinds of tea do you recommend Naru?" Mai babbled as they walked into the store. She had been fretting over the idea of being alone with Naru while keeping a secret from him.

"I like _hiden_ tea." He smirked at Mai who stiffened. (**A/N: '**_**hiden'**_** means secret in Japanese… or so says my translation site.**)

"O-O-Oh really… W-Who knew there was such a thing…?" Mai forced a weak smile as she tried to read the menu.

"I'll take a large black tea and a medium green tea for the girl." Naru told the young man at the counter before putting a 1,000¥ on the counter and walking away. Mai silently followed, praying that her big mouth would stay shut.

"H-Hey, if you like hiden tea, why didn't you get it? Mai asked, trying to keep up a happy face.

"Didn't feel like it. And speaking of secrets, are you keeping one?" He asked bluntly, looking Mai over with his cold eyes. She was fiddling nervously with a packet of sugar and kept biting her lip.

"No, of course not. What kind of girlfr- _girl_ do you think I am?" Mai caught herself. She knew that Naru hated it when she called herself his girlfriend… Even though it was true… And however bad Mai wanted to declare it to the world, she wouldn't speak a word of it to keep Naru happy.

"Really then. So what is it that everyone knows and that I do not?" He asked, getting straight to the point. But before Mai could stammer a reply, the waiter came with their orders.

"One large black tea and one medium green tea. And here's a little special something for you miss." The waiter winked and handed Mai a small slip of paper. She took it, confused, and blushed when she was the phone number on it.

"He was flirting with me…" She whispered to Naru before giggling. Naru stared at the paper in utmost hate. Sure, he never acted like it, but he _did_ love his Mai. But you'd be lucky to live more than two seconds knowing it.

"…" Naru couldn't really think of anything to say to that so he sipped his tea and decided to be more direct.

"Mai, all I'm asking is to know what it is that you know and I do not. You shouldn't keep secrets from your boyfriend." Naru said, partly because the waiter was within hearing distance and partly to soften Mai up for her to speak.

"And all I'm saying is that it's nothing you should concern yourself with. Now, thank you for the tea but I must get home… M-My cat needs to be fed." Mai fibbed up a reason to leave as she firmly denied Naru the pleasure of knowing her secret.

"What cat?" Naru muttered as he silently admitted defeat. He'd never heard Mai speak in such authority and, honestly, he kind of liked it.

-

"He knows that I'm keeping something from him." Mai whispered as she took her break outside the SPR office. She glanced at the door, making sure that Naru wouldn't eavesdrop again.

"Well then tell him a secret you have to throw him off. Do everything in your power to keep him in the dark!" Madoka cheered Mai on through the cell phone. Mai sighed.

"I don't think I have any secrets he doesn't know. Give me something to tell him!" Mai whined, not caring that she sounded like a child. This time, Madoka sighed.

"Tell him… your Great-Great- Great Aunt Gertrude-or-something is having a baby. Or make her _my_ great-geart-great aunt so he doesn't get so suspicious." Madoka quickly made up. Mai's frown deepened.

"Like he'll believe that."

"Sure he would. I almost got away with not inviting him to the wedding but then Lin just _had_ to ruin my fun." Madoka sighed as though she really regretted having Naru at her wedding… Even though he was Lin's best man.

"… Oooook. I'll try it." Mai said, not believing that Naru would fall for it. She closed her cell phone and opened the SPR door. She was about to go in but there was a large, black wall in front of her.

"Mai, can I talk with you in my office?" Naru asked, colder than he had intended. Mai winced but followed Naru in.

"So. Care to explain what it is you're keeping from me now?" He sat at his desk and faced his guilty looking assistant. He really didn't want to resort to direct confrontation but… He was really curious as to what it was that Mai wouldn't tell him.

"Um… Madoka's Great-great-great-great Aunt Gertrude uh, had a baby and she didn't want anyone to know yet." Mai had to have been the world's worst liar at that moment.

"Right…" Naru almost couldn't believe how ridiculous (and obvious) that lie was.

"But that doesn't explain why everyone knew except for me." He pointed out.

"Well that's because… The uh, baby was named after you! And we, um, didn't want you to know until Madoka had pictures of it… Which will be here in two weeks!" Mai frantically explained. She tried to sound like she believed in what she was saying but it wasn't working as well as she would have liked.

"… I see. You can go." He waved her out and Mai happily obliged, practically running out of the room.

'Please, God, let these two weeks pass by without another interrogation!'

-Two weeks later-

"Oh, Naru!" Mai poked her head into Naru's office and treated him to a bright smile. He nearly smiled back but caught himself at the last second.

"Yes?"

"Those pictures of Madoka's Great-great-great-whatever's baby came in! Come out and look at them!" Mai giggled and took Naru's hand and gently pulled him out to the main part of the office.

Multi-colored streamers were taped to every corner of the room. Balloons hug from the ceiling and were taped to the walls. A large banner that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' hung above the SPR door. Naru stared at the decorations for a second before Madoka, Lin, Masako, Ayako, Bou-san, and even John jumped out and yelled "Happy birthday Naru!"

"I was just joking about Madoka's Aunt. Happy birthday!" Mai smiled at him and but an oddly shaped present into his hands. He held it a moment before asking,

"What is it?" Mai sighed.

"You have to _open_ it." She said and took a step back to watch. Naru's nimble fingers tore at the paper and then held an oddly shaped piece of clay in his hands. He turned it around trying to figure out what it was until Mai yelled at him.

"It's a cup, stupid! See? The handle is here and this is where you would drink the tea, or whatever else is in there." She pointed and showed him how to work the contraption before setting it on the table.

"I made it myself." She proudly added.

"And _this_ is from the rest of us." Madoka quickly came to Naru's aid, who was at a loss for words as to what he should say to Mai.

"A… camera?" He held the small digital camera with one hand, confused.

"Yeah!" Mai grabbed the camera and then took hold of Naru's arm. "Smile!" She grinned and snapped a photo of the two of them before Naru could protest.

"Then you take this little chip out and put it in your computer…" Mai walked over to Naru's work computer and put the chip into the correct slot. Almost instantly, Naru was hovering above her trying to prevent her from deleting anything important.

"And, there! You now have a fabulous picture of your girlfriend as your desktop background!" Mai smiled at him and Naru stared at their picture. It almost looked like he was… happy.

Without another word, Naru pulled Mai to him and kissed her. Mai squeaked in surprise but warmed up to his kiss.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever."

-

A/N: I don't wanna go to school tomorrow! (cries)


	21. School MxN

A/N: Sorry for the lack of activity but since school started I've hardly had time to even breathe! I'm in nearly all honors classes and I've got a job .

Homecoming was last weekend. And I will possibly be getting a boyfriend this weekend…

Disclaimer: I own squat. (I said that a lot today…)

* * *

Theme: School

Pairing: Mai and Naru

-

If it was curiosity that killed the cat, then Mai would have been dead many times over. Cautiously, she stuck her head into Naru's office. She quickly scanned the room for the black-clad boy and smiled to herself when she didn't see him. Slowly, Mai tip-toed over to his desk and looked at the papers on it.

"What the…?" Mai whispered and picked up a paper. It was covered in foreign letters which she soon realized was English. She shook her head in disbelief that Naru could actually understand the complicated language before returning to her original mission: Find out why Naru wasn't in school. Sure, sneaking in and going through his stuff had absolutely nothing to do with her mission but Mai thought she'd try anyway.

"Mai?" Her head snapped up so fast she got a crick in her neck. Naru was standing at his door with and amused glint in his eye. "What are you doing to my desk?"

"Nothing! Just, um, organizing!" Mai quickly straightened a few papers and then stood and walked past Naru.

"Uh, want some tea?" She asked awkwardly as she left. Naru gave a curt nod and Mai mentally berated herself for even asking.

-

"Your tea. Hey Naru, can I ask you some questions?" Mai sat in a chair without his reply. He looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

"Why aren't you in high school if you're 17?"

"My mind is more advanced than yours. I skipped several grades."

"Ok then, you didn't want to go just to see your friends?"

"… You think I had friends?"

"Oh…" Mai was surprised that Naru was talking so casually with her. She tried to take advantage of the situation by asking more personal questions.

"So, you had a brother right?"

"Correct."

"What was he like?"

"He was… Gene was… sort of like you. Carefree." Naru fumbled for words to describe his brother. A small nagging voice in his head warned him about letting Mai too close but he squashed it seeing as Mai was his girlfriend.

"…I see." Mai looked at her feet and tried to think of another more lighthearted question.

"What was school like for you?"

"Rather easy."

"Any crushes?" She teased, happily making to room more comfortable.

"No. Well…"

"What?"

"There's you."

"O-Oh." Mai was taken aback by his bluntness.

"But then, you never were just a crush." Naru said, deciding to be bold.

"What?!" Mai squealed, in anger and surprise.

"You were my love." He whispered as he leaned over and kissed her across his desk.


	22. Skip JxMs

A/N: School is boring. And life is good. Oh and yay for a new chapter!!!

Disclaimer: My friend is pretending to be emo. It's rather hilarious. I own nothing…

* * *

Theme: Skip

Pairing: Masako and John

-

Masako looked up at the gloomy sky with a tiny smile. Her slender fingers gripped John's hand tighter.

"Masako?" John winced at the slight pain and looked into the face of his girlfriend. The two were on a date in the heart of Shibuya. It had rained minutes ago and they had escaped into a quaint little coffee shop. Each clutched a steaming cup of coffee, grinning at the change of drinks. The plastic 'to-go' cup felt good in their cold hands.

"Let's go." Masako pulled John into the light rainfall and started dancing. She twirled and laughed freely, not caring how many people stared. John, the innocent victim, followed her as she clutched his hand mercilessly. The cups of coffee fell to the ground, spilling their contents on the already wet ground.

"M-Masako!" John was getting dizzy and was breathless. She laughed at him and stopped. She stared into his eyes, blue meeting brown.

"Let's skip." Masako started skipping in the rain, splashing in the puddles, ruining her new pair of jeans. John followed, but not skipping. He apologized to the people Masako was splashing and tried to keep up with his girlfriend.

"Masako! Please calm down. You're splashing everyone!" John scolded Masako lightly and she stopped again.

"I just want you to have fun with me." She shot him a look of sadness. It took just one glace and John's heart melted.

"We can just walk and still have fun." He smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand. Masako smiled.

"Fine."

Several hours later, they both had soggy socks, and warm hearts. They took the path less taken on their walk and ended up alone. John gripped Masako's hand tighter and started skipping. Maskao, taken by surprise, just tried to keep up.

"What are you…?" She asked before John gave her a sheepish grin.

"Well you looked so happy I thought that I'd try." John rubbed the back of his head and tried not to blush. Masako started laughing, a sweet and hearty laugh that John loved.

"Well then, lets go!" And the two skipped along the path, not noticing the rainbow above their heads.


	23. Car MxN

A/N: I originally wrote a random author's note but I decided to get a bit serious.

Life happens. I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't been able to update frequently. I want to let you readers know that I DO work on this but when I have time. With work, SAT, and life it's hard to squeeze writing in there.

Disclaimer: I don't want a lawsuit so I don't own anything. (sad face)

-

Theme: Driving

Pairing: Mai and Naru

The hand-and-eye coordination to play videogames was always beyond my abilities. So then why did I think I could drive a car?!

When I was sitting behind the wheel, I refrained from having a full-blown panic attack.

Always a good thing, right?

But what was causing the attack was not the idea of driving but the person who was my instructor.

"Turn the car on, Mai." Naru, my emotionless, asshole-of-a-boss, but handsome crush put the keys to the car in my hand. Was there a bit of hesitation when he let go?

"O-Ok." I tried my best to keep from revealing my nervousness but failed. I put the key into the ignition (of course, my hands were shaking so bad I had to try a couple times) and the car roared to life.

"Put it into drive and _gently_ step on the gas." Naru emphasized the word 'gently' so much I thought he sounded a bit worried. I would have smirked if I wasn't about to take a step toward adulthood that I really didn't want to take.

I put the car into drive and slowly put my foot over the pedal. Then the worst possible thing happened.

"Hi, Mai!" The combination of Bou-san's yell and the 'thump' he made from hitting the driver's side window made me panic and slam on the gas. Naru and I lurched forward at an incredible speed.

"Brake!" Naru had to yell to be heard over my own screaming. My body moved of its own accord and stepped on the brake quickly. We came to a painfully short stop. Without a word, Naru leaned over and snatched the keys out of the ignition. I would have thanked him had I been able to breathe properly.

"Wow, Mai! You speed demon!" Bou-san ran to catch up. Luckily, Naru had chosen the perfect abandoned parking lot to practice; no one saw my embarrassing mistake. I jumped out of the car after I caught my breath and hounded on Bou-san.

"You idiot! You scared the crap out of me! If I died it would have been all your fault!" And I punched him in the gut. Now, normally, I'm a very nice person with a cheery disposition but he had pushed all the right (or wrong) buttons. He dropped to the ground, moaning about how he was going to die. I almost kicked him but Naru's voice made me stop.

"Tomorrow, Lin will be your instructor." And he walked, nearly staggered, away. I stared after him, wondering just how much I shook him up.

"I can teach you, Mai!" Bou-san perked up like a cat hearing a can opener.

"No. Way." I gave him my most chilling glare, daring him to disagree. His smile quickly deflated and he looked away and started to pout. If he thought that was going to make me change my mind, he had another thing coming. I simply walked away. Until he opened his big fat mouth and made a good point.

"Are you just going to leave this car here?" I stopped and turned back. I knew Naru would probably kill me if I lost his car or if it got stolen. Quickly I climbed back into the car and snatched the spare keys on the dashboard. Before I could lock the doors, the menace himself got into the passenger's side. I tried not to make my distress known as I restarted the car.

"Now, put the car in gear and step on the gas." Bou-san said in a surprisingly gentle tone. I obeyed and the car slid forward without a hitch.

"Try a turn. It doesn't matter where." He sat back, relaxed now that I had the car moving at a nice pace. I made a gentle turn, feeling the steering wheel in my hands turn with the car.

"Ok, now take us out on the street." He said suddenly and I felt my grip tighten.

"A-Are you sure?" I knew my voice sounded strained and I hope he knew that this was the first time I have ever driven.

"Trust me." He said and I made a face. Slowly I turned onto the street out and started to drive down the straight path.

"Make for the bat cave, Batgirl!" He yelled and pointed for dramatic effect. My eye twitched but nonetheless made the turn to take us to the office. I noticed a pedestrian walking down the sidewalk wearing all black.

"Hey, it's Naru!" I perked up. Bou-san made a face out the window as we passed him, and started laughing.

"The look on his face when he realized _you_ were driving was priceless!" I grinned and couldn't wait to meet up with Naru at the office.

"Mai, too fast!" Bou-san yelled, panicked. I glanced at the speedometer and nearly choked on my own spit. I was doing 50… in a 35 m.p.h. zone.

"Help!" I squeaked. Bou-san opened the window.

"Hey, Naru, how do you stop this thing?!" He waved at Naru who started running to catch us.

"Bou-san!" I yelled and immediately took my foot off the accelerator. Slowly, we came back to a normal speed.

"Way to go, Mai! You figured it for yourself!" Bou-san tried to give me another hug but I have him another knuckle sandwich.

I pulled over and got out. Naru was at my side in an instant.

"What happened? How were you driving?" He asked, and I noticed he was looking all over me. Looking for injuries perhaps?

"Bou-san told me what to do. But he didn't tell me how to stop." I shot another glare at the hunched over man still in the car.

"That was stupid. You should learn with someone a lot more experienced." Naru took my wrist and led me away as though the car was going to explode at any second. I subtly slid my wrist up and took his hand. If he noticed, he didn't show it.

"If I'm to learn from someone experienced, then why were you going to teach me? I didn't know you had your licenses." I pointed out. He barely glanced back.

"I don't. But I know how to drive." He stated and I nearly fell. What a hypocrite! I rolled my eyes as he led me into a small coffee shop. He sat me down and ordered two cups of tea.

"I just want you to stay safe." If I hadn't been leaning forward for a napkin, I might not have heard what Naru said.

"Really? That's so nice, Naru!" I smiled and placed the napkin in front of me.

"…" If I hadn't been watching carefully I would have never seen the blush either. I tried not to let him know I'd seen so I looked away. And gasped.

Bou-san was lying on the ground tied up with some thick-looking rope. Our car was nowhere to be seen.

Naru turned and just sighed.

"That's all you going to do?" I squealed and made distressed sounds until Naru put a hand on my arm and sat me down again. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open in what had to be an unfashionable manor.

"It was an old car. And not mine." He said as though that made it all right. I relaxed a little and then raised an eyebrow at Bou-san, still lying in the road.

"And him…?"

"Leave him."

"Excellent idea." I smiled and we had our tea.


	24. Humor MxN

A/N: Random inspiration: ENGAGE!

… Please don't mock me and my Star Trek ways.

Disclaimer: I own neither Ghost Hunt nor Star Trek…. No matter how much I wish I did!

-

Theme: Humor

Pairing: Guess… (Mai and Naru)

"Ok, how about this one? Why is 6 afraid of 7?" Mai challenged Bou-san. The two were currently having a joke contest in the lobby/living room in the SPR office. Ayako was being silent, sitting off to the side. She had opted out of the nonsense, content to sip her tea while watching them.

"That's easy. Because 7 ate 9." Bou-san stuck up his nose, praising himself. "What's black and white and red all over?"

"A penguin with a sunburn. A newspaper. A zebra with a sunburn!" Mai shouted three answers; hoping one was the one he had in mind.

"Nope, a cow with a sunburn." He laughed at her disappointed look.

"Ok, why did the chicken cross the road?" Mai shot him the rhetorical question. Bou-san looked surprised for a moment before shaking his head.

"To go to KFC… He was an emo chicken." He replied with a straight face. Mai stared at him. The silence was interrupted by Ayako snorting on her tea and starting to laugh. The three laughed heartily until a door slammed open.

"Would you all mind not being obnoxious for once in your life?!" Naru yelled and glared… Directly at Mai.

"W-Why are you glaring at me? It was Bou-san's fault!" Mai withered under Naru's glared.

"Come on Naru, can't you take a joke? Or do you have no sense of humor?" Bou-san asked, unhappily glaring back.

"I just prefer riddles." He muttered before he could stop himself. Mai and Bou-san looked at one another before grinning largely.

"Riddles, eh?" Bou-san asked, mocking a Canadian accent.

"What eats and eats but when it drinks dies?" Mai asked.

"A flame." Naru responded immediately. The two looked at each other dumbfounded.

"You're good. How about this one? Name five days of the week without saying Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday." Bou-san grinned maliciously at his cleverness. Mai looked puzzled.

"Today, tomorrow, yesterday, the day before today, and the day after tomorrow." Naru responded without batting an eyelash.

"How can you drop an egg three feet without breaking it?" Ayako asked from her corner.

"Drop it four feet. After the first three it won't hit anything." Naru lashed back before shutting the door to his office. The three glanced at each other before Bou-san nudged Mai.

"What?" She edged away from his elbow. Bou-san mouthed the words 'Go talk to him!'.

"Wha... Why?" She whispered but didn't get an answer. Instead Bou-san shoved her off the couch like a child and pointed at the door. Not understanding the point to all this, Mai stood and knocked on the door but went in without a reply.

"What do you want?" Naru asked without glancing up from his files. (Oh, how Mai hated when he did that.)

"Uh, c-can you teach me some riddles?" Mai asked hesitantly. She still didn't understand why Bou-san had so forcefully pushed her into this.

"How can you make a fire with one stick?" He asked, still sorting his files.

"Um, strike it with flint?" She guessed and sat in one of the chairs that were usually for clients.

"Use a matchstick."

"Oh."

"Can giraffes have babies?"

"Yes?"

"No, they have giraffes." Mai laughed at his reply and that made Naru look up. To see the joy on her face was like therapy for his bad mood.

"That's a good one! I'll have to remember that." She smiled and before she knew it Naru was standing over her, his hands holding onto the arm rests and his face looming next to hers.

"I told you I have a sense of humor." He murmured before slowly kissing Mai into the afterlife.

'That's it. I've died and gone to heaven.' She thought before Naru kissed all her thoughts away.

"What has eyes but cannot see?" He whispered, pulling back slightly. Mai kept her eyes closed and shook her head.

"True lovers." And he kissed her again.

* * *

A/N: I don't get the last riddle personally. I got most of the riddles off a website…

P.S.- If anyone knows the song 'Therapy' by Relient K, you get a cookie. That song was stuck in my head for this fic...


	25. Game MxN

A/N: Finish this sentence! When I'm bored, I…

Random question author's notes! Something interesting I'd like to try.

ALSO! This chapter MIGHT contain **mature content**. I don't know what's mature for each individual reader so it may or may not be mature for you… It made _me_ blush hard… And there's a bad word. A very bad word. In there somewhere.

Disclaimer: (sarcastically) Finish this sentence! I don't own…

-

Theme: Game

Pairing: Mai and Naru

-

It was just a game.

I glared through the open door to where Mai was laughing with her 'guy friend'. I saw the look he gave her when she turned away. There was no way this guy wanted to be _just_ friends.

"Oh, Shiha, you're so funny!" Mai laughed as she placed a cup in front of him.

"Mai, you make really good tea!" I sneered at his statement. Mai's tea isn't 'really good', it's fucking _excellent_. But Mai just brushed off his understatement and met my gaze with a smirk.

Instantly, I stood and walked into the lobby. I brushed past Mai without a word and went into the kitchen. I silently demanded her to follow me. A few minutes later she walked in after me.

"What?" She sounded exasperated. Like talking to me was a chore. I swallowed a bitter remark.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, you're not working for once." Damn. She knows me too well.

"Well, maybe I am working." I said and started walking closer to her. At the last moment before our bodies were touching, I turned and left.

"…I never asked what was wrong anyway." I hear her breathless whisper.

Damn.

As I left the kitchen I gave the boy still sitting on the couch my coldest glare. He turned as pale as a ghost… I would know.

"M-Mai, I think it's about time I head home." He said as I went back into my office. I hesitated at the door watching them out of the corner of my eye.

"But, Shiha, I thought we were having fun." Mai said in a low and husky tone. I felt all my muscles stiffen.

"O-Oh?" His high pitch tone suggested that he was nervous. Very nervous. I smirked.

And Mai flung herself into his arms. I growled low and turned to go punch him out but the boy was a smart one and almost threw Mai from his arms. She landed on a chair with a grunt. He ran out of the office without another word.

"H-He'll be back." Mai called out from the chair. I rolled my mental eyes.

-2 Days Later-

Damn.

She knows she can get to me.

She's so… Mai!

Another point for her.

She's winning tremendously.

-3 Days Later-

She brought another 'guy friend' in. No matter how many times I tell her not to. Next time I might not be able to stop myself from strangling him if he looks her over.

"Please Chikan, stay a while." Mai forced the poor boy into a chair and ran to get him some tea. Someone must have told him about me because he was looking around in fear. I wondered what would have possessed Mai to bring in another boy who clearly didn't want to be here. Almost as much as I wanted him here.

I gave the frightened boy a curt nod as I walked into the kitchen. He would soon be gone anyway. I thought I heard his scampering as soon as he was out of my sight.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Mai asked without turning around. She was working on making her _excellent_ tea.

"I tried to be nice by nodding at him but I guess he was intimidated by my handsome looks." I joked with a serious tone. Mai snorted in reply. She put the kettle on the stove and, still with her back to me, started cleaning up.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked, almost gently. She turned slightly and I saw a thin streak of tears. I was at her side before she could say anything. "What happened?" I growled.

"I just want a boy friend. Is that so much to ask?" She whispered. I stopped. _That_ was it? She began sobbing into her hands. I mentally rolled my eyes again before she threw her arms around me. I shifted uncomfortably in her grasp. I suddenly became painfully aware of her chest rubbing mine. I forced the thought from my mind and tried to fill it with better things. Like kissing her senseless. No! Cleaner! Making out with her on my office desk. _WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

"N-Naru." Mai looked up and I looked down. Our eyes met and that solidified it for me. I was in love with this girl.

I brought my hands up and cupped her face as I kissed her. She gasped and I tried not to take the kiss further. I wanted her. I _needed_ her.

**-Mature content stuffs?-**

With this realization, I kissed her more deeply and she gasped again. This time I seized the chance and slid my tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the movement and I felt her knees start to tremble. I took her wrists and pinned them behind her on the kitchen counter. I pushed my body full against hers, aware of every place they touched.

"N-Nar-Naru." She stammered as I stopped attacking her mouth and left kisses up and down her neck. Her moaning kept me going. Suddenly I felt something inside me tighten and I moaned as she wriggled against my body. She smirked and decided to amp it up. She grinded against me and I moaned and tried not to take it _too_ far.

"Mai, s-stop." I hissed. She smirked and whispered in a husky tone.

"Do you like it?" I refused to answer and pulled away.

**-Mature content over-**

I breathed deeply as I moved away from her. She smirked at me but also looked like she wanted me to come back. Although I wanted to, and God knows I _did_, I couldn't. We were too young to do this sort of thing.

"I guess I win." She said, walking past me as I still tried to bring down my heart rate.

Damn.

* * *

A/N: Um, review if you want more or never want to see something like this again please. Then I'll know where to take the fluff to in the chapters…

Also, 'Chikan' in japanese apparently means pervert. Haha.


	26. Halloween MxN

A/N: Sorry I've disappeared. I've been through a lot recently and just started my senior year in high school along with working and also being in five different clubs… It's a lot.

Well, I felt really bad for ditching the 100 themes so here's a special Halloween themed chapter.

* * *

Pairing: MaixNaru

Theme: Halloween

/\/\/\/\

Placing a large, jet-black, pointy hat on her head, Mai knew she'd be in trouble from the moment she stepped into the office. But forcing her to work on Halloween demanded at least _some_ rule breaking. She brushed any pesky lint from her matching black dress and pulled up her green and black striped tights. Mai was ready to go through hell and back.

"Good evening!" She called out as she opened the SPR door a bit more hesitantly than normal. She glanced inside and heaved a sigh of relief. Naru wasn't in the waiting room. But she knew by the two pairs of black shoes by the door that he and Lin were already there. Probably working, which was what Mai should be doing. She hurried in, slipping off the pointy-toed thigh-high boots. She pulled out her new navy blue slippers (all the black were sold out) and sighed as she put them on. The next five hours were going to be long.

"Naru?" Mai knocked on the narcissist's door. A small grunt allowed her in. Taking a deep breath, Mai opened the door and walked in with as much dignity as she could muster. Naru glanced up and did a double take.

"What…?" He started to ask but remembered the day. October 31st. It was Halloween. He was suddenly very grateful for demanding Mai to work today. Her dress hugged every curve on her petite body. It helped that she was wearing his favorite color too. He tried not to drop his mouth open as she sauntered forward and placed the cup on his desk. It seemed he found a new favorite holiday.

"N-Naru?" Mai noticed the way he was staring at her, and while she didn't dislike it, it made her nervous. Naru stood and leaned forward. His lips brushed hers and almost as quickly as he started the kiss, he ended it. Mai noticed the tiny bit of pink on his cheeks and left quickly, grinning and blushing madly.

_Goal accomplished._


End file.
